Well Now, Never I Knew That
by Ramenism
Summary: Sasuke finds himself humiliated...it was bad now that Naruto knew it...but the Akatsuki?So what if he hadn't had it yet...


Well Now, I Never Knew_ That_…

Naruto and Sakura looked at Akatsuki and then to Team Hebi.

This was going to be a bloody battle.

Sasuke pointed his sword at Naruto,

"Now, Naruto, I'll fight you, even with your Kyuubi Chakra…I'll just prove I'm stronger than the fox…"

Silence.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Naruto. I saw him for myself."

Silence.

"You mean that red chakra?"

Sasuke nodded, getting impatient.

Naruto burst into a fit of giggles.

"I was going through puberty! Everyone knows that weird things happen when you go through puberty!"

Sakura giggled too.

"Yeah, for once, Naruto is right. When I went through puberty, Inner Sakura merged into my dominate ego."

Sasuke paled.

Sakura rose and eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Unless…"

Naruto grinned and pointed a finger at him.

"Unless…"

Itachi stepped forward, smirking.

"You're right, Naruto-kun. Everyone knows that…"

Silence.

Suddenly, Tobi said loudly, pulling on Deidara's arm, "Ne, Deidara-senpai, has Sasuke-kun not gone through puberty? Even Tobi has because Tobi is a good boy!"

Karin, who, until now, was trying to tune this conversation out, looked at Sasuke, "What? Tell me it isn't true!"

Sasuke shifted nervously.

He had never gone through any absurd changes that had nothing to do with his cursed seal.

Sakura piped up, "Ne, Itachi, from what I understand from Tsunade's files, you killed your entire clan because you were a little sensitive during your puberty, right?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi, appalled,

"What?"

Itachi nodded.

"Yes, that is the true reason why I did it. In fact, most of the Akatsuki members became missing Nins because of puberty gone bad…"

Sakura nodded, "That's what the book Kabuto gave said."

Naruto, who was trying really hard to not laugh, piped up, "So, most of you are in Akatsuki because of puberty?"

Zetsu nodded, "Yes. The day I started puberty was the day I ate a person for the first time."

Hidan smiled viciously, "Yes, the day I started puberty was the first time I successfully completed my first ritual."

Kakuzu decided that the conversation was too moronic to take part in, so he began to count money.

The Leader sighed and said, "It was the day I annihilated my village."

Kisame grinned, "Jawesome. It was the day my skin turned blue."

Tobi smiled brightly (they assumed), and said, "Tobi doesn't remember when it happened, but the doctor said I did!"

The Akatsuki member with the blue hair held out an arm.

And intricate tattoo of a dragon started from her hand to her shoulder.

"Just appeared on the first day."

Everybody looked at Deidara expectantly.

Deidara blushed slightly and looked at his hands fondly, 

"I'd rather not say."

Hidan gagged, "Dude…that's just sick."

Deidara laughed nervously.

Sakura pointed at Suigetsu,

"You?"

Suigetsu thought for a moment.

"Hm…a lot of things happened then…"

Karin slapped Suigetsu and gestured towards her hair,

"It was the day my hair stopped growing on one side."

Sakura gasped, "No way! That's what happened to my friend, Ino's bangs!"

Karin nodded vigorously, but then frowned.

"But that's not important. What's important is…"

Everyone turned to Sasuke.

Tobi hopped happily towards Sasuke,

"Ne, has Sasuke-kun gone through puberty?"

Silence.

Then, Sasuke's face flushed slightly.

Karin screamed and hid behind Suigetsu.

"I can't believe it! I disgraced myself so much by flirting with him."

Suigetsu snickered.

Sasuke hid behind Juugo as he heard the laughs of a couple dozen people.

How was he supposed to know?

There was no health class in ninja school.

Sasuke whimpered.

XXX

Kabuto looked at Sasuke curiously.

Why was he here?

Sasuke whispered (more like whimpered) something into his ear.

Kabuto nodded solemnly, "Ah, the only draw back of having the curse seal. Orochimaru didn't think it would matter to you, so we skipped that part."

Sasuke gabbed his shoulder with his left had and his crotch with his right.

And he cried.

The End

The Queen of Ramen

Ramenism

Haha, stupid Sasuke.

grins

He get's what he deserved.

Hope you liked it!!


End file.
